ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuko Senoo
Atsuko Okamura (Senoo by marriage) is the mother of Aiko Senoo and Kouji Senoo's ex-wife until Dokkan when they get back together. Bio Atsuko is a nurse who works at a retirement home in Osaka, where she lived with her brother and dad. She is very kind and caring and terribly misses Aiko. Appearance Atsuko is a tan-skinned adult woman with small, dark purple eyes. Her short hair is the same color and frames her face with a single strand hanging loosely at her forehead. Casually she wears a pastel indigo top with white buttons and collar, paired with a brown miniskirt and black pumps. Personality Atsuko is kind and wise, she is calm-minded but strong-willed and heavily determined. She takes her job seriously and loves to take care of others. History Atsuko and Kouji were a loving pair, but multiple issues early in their relationship resulted in their divorce. Because of how heavily involved with her work she was, she not only suffered a miscarriage but both of them working also led to Aiko suffering an injury when she was little. This resulted in them divorcing, with her initially taking Aiko until she decided to stay with Kouji, thinking he needed her more. Relationships 'Aiko' Aiko holds no ill-will towards either parent, but her love for her mother causes her to bicker with her dad at times because she worries he wouldn't let her visit her and because she couldn't see him with anybody else. Atsuko dearly loves Aiko and worries that Aiko may not have forgiven her yet. 'Kouji' While they earnestly loved one-another, they struggled to remain together after her miscarriage, followed by Aiko's head injury. The few times they are shown interacting outside of those instances, they are shown to still be on good terms though. 'Souichi Okamura' Her father, who blames her for her mother's death and would abusively hit her with his cane. It was this that caused Aiko to fear her grandfather, but Atsuko holds no harsh feelings for him. As she feels responsible, she attempts to make amends by working at the retirement home he resides at, and with her family, she is able to convince him to move in with them at the end of the series. 'Brother' Her relationship with him isn't really explored, other than the fact she lived with him back in Osaka during the divorce. Light Novel Series Aiko returns to Misora after Atsuko gets transferred to the newly opened retirement home there. As it was implied at the end of Dokkan, she and Kouji remarried and are very happy together. Two years after having her father move in, it is said he passed away. But prior to this, they had been able to reconcile. Quotes Name Etymology Senoo - Seno means little sister, and the O''' can translate to tail. '''Atskuko - Atsu means warm, honest and/or true while Ko means child. Trivia *She is the only mother of the ojamajos not to live together with her child. *She is the only parent with a known sibling. Screenshots OD-EP34-41.png Atsuko 2.png 26.02.JPG 04.15.14.JPG S2E15carnation.png 04.38.06.JPG OD-EP34-33.png 04.48.03.JPG 04.38.05.JPG Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Parent Category:Senoo Family